The Danger Within the Mark
by MissLalala
Summary: Sequence of Dealing with the Mating Season problem-Lucy is now 32 with 14 years old ing and Rogue left for a 5 yrs mission. Gajeel,Laxus,and Natsu are now taking care of e is the only human that has given birth to Dragon Slayer triplets,they respect mething starts to control Lucy, what will happen when a war breaks out and all the kids go into Mating Season?
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A ****_'Dealing with the Mating Season problem_****' SEQUENCE. PLEASE READ IT FIRST BEFORE READING THIS STORY.**

_Lucy is now 32 with 14 years old triplets. Sting and Rogue left for a 5 year mission and they haven't come back. She is now taken care of by Gajeel,Laxus,and Natsu. She is the only human that has given birth to Dragon Slayer triplets and so has respect from all Dragon Slayers and so they spoil her. She will go thru big risk to protect her kids from the danger that awaits her._

***14 years later***

***Lucy's point of view***

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday Joshua, Nami, and Mazie! Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang in union.

It is October 31 my triplets birthday! They finally turned 14 now this is the time where they will start to learn their true powers and start preparing to when the seasons attack them too. This whole 14 years have been like a dream… they passed so fast I didn't even noticed. My man and his twin have left in a 5 year mission and haven't come back. Since they left a year ago Natsu, Laxus and Gajeel have taken care of me. When my children were 5 everyone on fairy tail got stuck in time for 7 years** (A/N - much like what happen on the anime in the island)** and we got out 2 years ago. My children as well as the children of other people stayed with my spirits and only spend 28 days there which it is 7 years in the human world. As they were there they grew quickly and after all those years even if we all are this age we look 7 years younger.

I walked to my children. Everyone was dressed up with big puffy dresses and suits. It was a masked party but we took our mask off. I had a pink dress with my hair in curls. Joshua had his spiky hair spikier than usual, Namishka had her hair straighten and a blue dress and Mazie had her hair down with her natural curls with a purple dress. "My babies its time to kick everyone out we got stuff to do tomorrow so hurry thank everyone for what they bring and I'll take everything inside with the help out your uncles ok" I said to them.

"Ok" Nami said and drag her brother and sister with her. As soon as she went to the microphone and told everyone that it was time to leave Laxus, Natsu, and Gajeel came to me.

"You need help?" Natsu said with a warm smile.

"Yes I do thank you" I said as I walked to the gift table. Gajeel grabbed all the presents for Mazie, Natsu grabbed all the presents for Nami, and Laxus grabbed the presents for Joshua. They put everything in my car and walked to the tables to start to clean up. After an hour everything was clean and they left. Mazie, Nami and Joshua got in the car and I drove home. When we got there, each of them grab their own presents and went to their rooms. I stood in front of the house looking at it. It was a 3 floor house, painted white in the outside and in the inside had different colors. I walked in to the main floor which had the living room, the kitchen and a study room.

"Mooooooom!" I heard Nami scream from the second floor. I walked to the stairs next to a wall in the living room and got to the hall of the second floor. There was 4 rooms here mines, Nami's, Joshua's and Mazie's. Nami's was the first one to the right side of the hall. I walked in to her room without knocking and she was there on the floor opening her presents. "Soo we have school tomorrow right?" She asked.

"Yea" I said. Its not really a school but our Master made us all out or kids in it since they all have around the same age and as well as some outsiders that have resently joined Fairy Tail.

"Ok. Sooo uncle Gajeel gave me a dress, uncle Laxus gave me some jeans and a shirt, uncle Natsu gave me a stuffed cat with chocolate, it reminds me of Happy." I smiled remembering that the Exceeds were in the 3rd floor sharing a big room. She then kept going on about who gave her what. 5 minutes later I heard Mazie screamed so I stood up and went to Joshua's room knowing what has happened.

I went inside of the room and Joshua was playing multiplayer with Mazie. "Ught! Why do you always beat me!"

"Because sis, you suck at this game" he laughed and then Mazie saw me.

"Mamiiiii Yoshi been mean to meee" she said while running to me.

"Yoshi? I ain't no Dino the fuck is wrong with you" with that said I went to him and smacked him in the head.

"Language young man! I have never teach you that kind of wording" I said.

"But Leo did" he whispered.

"What!? Oh hell no. Gate of the Lion I open thee! Leo" and with that said and the key of the Lion in my hand Loke came out.

"What is your need hime?" He bowed down as he said this words.

"My need? This is my fucking need! Lucy kick!" I kicked him in his face and he looked at me confused.

"What the hell Lucy?" He said.

"That's what I should be saying! Why you teaching my kids bad words?!" I said. He looked down and then looked back at me.

"Well… I don't know I just got bored one day and decided to do that" I looked at him with evil eyes and he ran. I ran after him and after 5 minutes of beating he puffed back into the spirit world.

"Anyways…" as I said this my eye sight suddenly left and I fainted.

**_"Lucyy I came back for you"_**

**_ Soo Hello :) please review and if you already read this chapter and haven't read Dealing with the Mating Season problem please do so now because this is a sequence from that story. Ummm this is the 3rd book as I like to call it and so yea._**


	2. Chapter 2

I turned around fast as I heard a voice say my name. "Hello?!" I said, after a long pause no one answered back. I then decided to walked around to what seems like a forest. Now that I think of it… it seems so familiar but…I don't know, maybe it's all in my head. I then walked for a few more minutes, as my feet started hurting I made a stop to lay against a tree. As I catch my breath I saw a figure in the distance. At first I couldn't see that well what it was but after adjusting my eye sight I gasped as my eyes widen. The figure then, in a speed I couldn't even see, got in front of me and grabbed my chin.

"Hello Lucy~" it said as he rolled his tongue in my name. "Remember me?" I then tried to look away but he force my gaze back to him.

"Yes" I whispered. I don't want him controlling me again. Its better if…

My eyes open as someone shook me awake. I gasped to breath as i felt no air going thru my lungs. "Mom! Mom! Breath!" I heard my child say. I turn to see Joshua beside me and he quickly hugged me. "Mom you ok?" He asked me. I open my mouth to answer but my voice didn't came out. "Mom?" He said again. I moved my arms and covered my mouth as to show him i couldn't speak. He then called his sisters to the room. They came running and as they saw me on the floor Mazie grabbed his phone and called Gajeel.

"Ano, ojisan?" She said as she put it on speaker.

"Umm sorry Mazie you'll have to wait he in the bathroom." As the voice coming from the phone said that she extremely blush.

"A-Alexander?" She said as she started to panic. Nami quickly walked to her and try to get her to come down.

"Why you stuttering? Mmm" he said teasing her. Then Joshua grabbed the phone.

"No time to hit on my sis bro call your dad, there is something wrong with mom." Joshua said. With that done Alexander gasped from the other side of the phone and hanged up.

***Gajeel's point of view***

"Daaaaaad!" I heard my annoying son scream from outside of the bathroom.

"Whaaaaat?!" I screamed back.

"Sorry to intrude but we got to go to Lucy's house. Joshua just called saying that something is wrong with her." He said while he came in. My thoughts went while and I quickly got out of the shower got dressed and drag him with me.

***Mazie's point of view***

I felt my face warm and I tried to hide my blush. "Why do I get all blushy by him? I just don't get it!" I thought.

"Mazie chill. I got you don't worry go take a shower and cool down okay?" Nami said.

"Okay" I walked to my mom and give her a hug and then went to my room. As I looked for clothes I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'm coming!" I heard Nami screamed as she dashed by my room. I then turned around and kept looking for clothes. A few minutes later I found a shirt that was cute but it fell and as I bended down I felt as if someone was staring. I grabbed the shirt and quickly turn to see a tall shadow and red eyes looking at me. I adjust my eye sight and then I saw the long black hair and the muscle the shadow had and I then noticed who it was.

"A-Alexand-der?" I stuttered and he smiled at me.

"What's up sexy" my face turned red and he then pulled me to a hug.

"L- let me go" I said.

"Come on you know you want to too" he said. I then pushed him and look at him in the eyes with a painful look while his eyes read confusion.

"Baka! I hate you!" I said and walked to Joshua's room. There I saw Gajeel holding my mother and putting her in Joshua's bed. "Ojisan!" I said. He turn and went to me and squish me into a tight hug.

***Lucy's point of view***

I saw my daughter come to the room with her head down and the same clothes she had. Obviously Alexander did something to her but I can't really ask right now since I can't speak. Gajeel went to her and gave her a hug and walked back to me.

"So Lucy can you speak?" He said. I shook my head as if saying no. He then put my shirt a little up, reveling scale-like marks with different colors. He put his hand in top of a specific color, breath and asked again. "Lucy can you speak?" He said.

"No I can't!" I thought.

"Don't scream" he said.

"You can hear me?" I thought.

"Yes… Lucy -.- you forgot" he replied with an annoyed face.

"Yes I kinda did" I thought. He sigh and took his hand off the mark.

"Only thing I'm saying until you remember is, it is one of the things that the mark can do. Even if it is over you still have it. The mark is for life and ahhh I'll shut up there is kids here." He said as he notice they were all listening. "Well anyways I know why you are like this and I guess this is where we come in." He sigh and look at Joshua, Name, and Mazie. "Listen up! You guys will come with us to our house since it is the closes to the guild and stay there for the night and I'll explain the next tomorrow okay? Go get everything you will need and meet us in the car." They all left to their room but when Alexander was going to go out he stopped him. "And you, you better stay away from Mazie."

"Fine" Alexander said.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Gome! I know I took a long time to update. It was just that I was thinking of how to make it dramatic lol but I tried my best :) umm I'll update weekly! I promise and well I may put some chapters earlier than others but don't worry._**

***In the morning/Nami's point of view***

I yawned as I got out of my bed. I stretch and I felt my hand touched something hard. I looked to my right and saw my sister laying down besides me. As stood up I looked around for my mother but I couldn't find her. This room on the other hand is unfamiliar. I walked out of the room and looked around to see movement on the far left of the hallway. I stood there debating wether or not to stay with my sister or go explore the house or what ever this is but now that I think of it she can take care of herself. I walked down the hallway and saw a door. I open the door to find the kitchen. There was someone here already and as that person turn around I got a chill. Alexander was there in front of me with some bread and coffee. He looked at me and gave a smile. That was a fake smile, he don't like me at all. I gave him a fake smile back and he walked closer to me and I backed away. I was against a wall and he was bitting into his bread and then he pointed it at me. "You want some, blondie" he said with a cocky-like voice.

"Move iron head!" I hissed back.

"Aww come on. I'm just trying to be friendly here." He said.

"Friendly my ass" I said.

"I didn't know you were like that Nami" he said acting like he was shocked.

"Ught! Just shut up and move" I pushed him away and walked out of the kitchen. I found another door and walked in. It was a big room and I saw blond hair in the bed. "Mom?" I said as I walked closer.

"What are you doing here?" I heard a voice said. I turn to see uncle Gajeel.

"Ohh well I was looking for mom and yeah I guess I found her." I said.

"Do me a favor Nami, please leave the room. You, nor your brothers or anyone else except Natsu and me and well probably Laxus too, may not get close to her for the rest of the day" He said.

"But why?" I said.

"You are still too young to know about this. Please don't force it, everything in its due time." He said. I got annoyed by it but I will find out no matter what.

"Oh and wake up your sister there is two hours till school starts." I nodded and walked out. I ran to the room I woke up in but my sister wasn't there. Anger rushed through my veins.

"Alexander! I'm gonna soo kill you if you do something to her" I yelled while speed walking out the room. As I walked around looking for them I heard a squeak coming from one of the rooms. I walked there and I saw Mazie against the wall looking away and Alexander in front of her with his hands on both sides of her, trapping her with no chance of escape. I then quietly tip toed to him and quickly turned him around and kneeled him in his… well you know what. He then fell down and Mazie was there just looking at him. "Lets go, two hours before school, I ain't gonna wait for you and you know it so lets go" and with that I dragged her to the room we slept in. "This is yours… this is mines… okay" I gave her, her clothes and I grab mines and I pushed her to the shower and got in with her. We always take showers together when we are in a rush so nothing out of the normal. The thing was when she took off her clothes I saw purple-like spots on her. I grabbed her hand and turned her around to face me.

"What's this?" I said pointing at the spots.

"Nothing!" She said as she pulled her hands off of mines.

"Hmmm we will talk about this later" I said as I gave her, her tooth brush. Half an hour later we got out. Mazie's hair with full curls and mines with some soft curls. As we got out she took her things and went to the other side of the room where a big mirror was at. She quickly put her clothes on and I put mines. We were both in the mirror putting liner on when we heard a laugh come from the first floor. We did our finishing touches and Mazie went down stairs to see what happen while I got our food. But then it hit me, "oh shit Joshua I forgot to wake him up!" I walked down the hallway looking for a room that looked like he would sleep in and froze. There was a room with a black door… Alexander's room. "Should I or no? I mean if they caught me I would be fucked but what if Joshua is there… what if he's not… what if Alexander is there half nak… nooo cut it out stop thinking like that" I yelled in my head. I open the door and walked in and looked around. Blood like eyes looked straight at me and I gulped. The shadow got up and walked slowly to me. Slowly little of light got to the figure in front of me and I saw my brother.

"I should kill you right now Nami. I just woke up and look at the time ugh move and my food better be ready when I get out" he then stormed off to the bathroom but stop half way. "Oh I forgot something" he walked back and gave me a kiss in the cheek and a huge hug. "Good morning" and with that he walked to the bathroom. My face was red as I noticed what happen.

"My brother is in a good mood I guess"

***45 minutes later***

"Mazie! Lets goooo! We gonna be late" Joshua said while getting in the passenger seat. Alexander was gonna drive us to school or well basically give us a ride since we all going there. Moments later Mazie ran out of the house and got in the car.

"Damm bro what were you doing?" I asked. She then took out a little container out of her book bag. "Ohh I see" I said and chilled for the rest of the ride. About 5 minutes later we got to Fairy Tail. I got out of the car and walked inside the guild. I said hi to people and got to the back of the building. In the back yard of Fairy Tail there was a small 1-floor building. This is the school we all go to and well it is directed by master. I sat down on my usual spot and little by little people started to come in. There was about 20 kids here or so I don't really pay attention to class. Mazie sat across the room from me and so was Joshua. I close my eyes and put my head down.

***Joshua's point of view***

Nami got out of the car right as we parked. I sigh knowing the reason why and got out of the car. I helped Mazie out of the car and followed Alexander. He looked around for a moment and walked inside the guild. "Natsu" he said as he walked to our uncle. Natsu turned around and gave us a 'what's up look.' "Well dad wants you to go and get Laxus and go to our house cuz… Joshua you wanna tell?" He turn and asked me.

"Well mom can't speak at all and well Uncle Gajeel think it's something big but I'm not sure. He kinda communicated with her by touching mom's tattoo…" I said and looked around.

"Tattoo? You mean the scale things with different colors she has on her side?" Uncle Natsu asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Oh shit!" He said and ran to the bar. "Yo lightning freak!" Laxus turned and stood up from where he was. "Two words before you say shit. Lucy's mark" with that Laxus grabbed Natsu by the collar and dragged him out. I then made my way to our class but before getting there I saw my sister and well she was acting you may say weird? Her hair was turning white and she was laughing by herself.

"Mazie?" I said and she turned around. Her eyes were a dark blue, her skin was pale and her bangs where already snow-like white. She blinked a few times and her hair went back to normal and so did the rest. "You okay?" I asked.

"I'm just a little dizzy" and with that she went inside the class room.

**Review~**


	4. Chapter 4

***Natsu's point of view***

We took Laxus' car to Gajeel's house, in a matter of minutes we arrived there. Laxus and I climbed to his window and got in. "Haven't you heard of a door?" Gajeel said while I got inside.

"What ever. Where's Lucy?" He then motioned us to follow him and we went to another room. Lucy was there sleeping. Her hair was a mess and she looked more beautif- what am I saying I got a girl already.

"You noticed it too Natsu. We are starting to get attracted to her again." Gajeel said.

"Why is that? The season ended a long time ago. We shouldn't feel like this." I said. Laxus walked up to Lucy and moved the covers off her. She was fully clothed thank god but her shirt was a little up showing her mark. "Gajeel? Since when is your mark back there?" I said.

"Honestly I don't know. I remember me taking it off but I don't know." He said. Lucy then woke up and looked at us.

"Lucyyy!" I said and jumped in the bed and hugged her. She was ice cold but she slowly got warm.

"Natsu get off of her now!" Gajeel said.

"What you mean Iron head you want to fight?!" i said.

"Look" he pointed at Lucy's mark and my color was taking over Sting's.

"What the fuck?! Nonono Lucy I ain't flirting with you don't take it that way." Gajeel then hit my head.

"It's not Lucy who controlling it. No one is, there is something wrong with-"

***Lucy's point of view***

'_Come here Gajeel!_' I screamed in my head while waving my hands at Gajeel. He then put his hand in my mark.

"Yes?" He said.

'_I'm hungry_' I pouted. He laughed so hard that tears were coming out of his eyes. He then took his hand off.

"I'm sorry Lucy give me a minute" he left and I was there with Natsu and Laxus. I then waved a Natsu. He came to me and looked at me confused. I grabbed his hand and looked at my side searching for his color and when I found it I put his hand there.

_'Hi_' I said.

"What the fuck?!" He took his hand off his marked and looked at me freaked out.

"Natsuuu she just trying to talk to you" Gajeel screamed from the first floor. I then grabbed his hand and sat up. He put his hand in his color and I smiled.

'_Can you hear me_?' I said. He nodded a little freaked out._ 'This will be the only way you can talk to me till I figure out what happened to me but yeah Laxus can't hear me at all by the way._' He nodded and just stood there quiet. _'Talk…'_

"How?" He said.

'_Just like that'_ I said.

"Okay soo do you got any idea of why this is happening" he asked.

'_No… i just randomly fainted and now I'm like this_' i said and me eyes closed for a moment. '_My head hurts_' I said.

"Try to rest Lucy… everything will be oka-"

***Natsu's point of view***

'_Wh-what are you doing here!'_ She said while looking at her side. _'I'm not dreaming right now so you can't be here!'_ I looked at her side and saw a white creature. It looked at me and smiled. '_What are you looking at…Natsu you can see him no! Take your hand off now!_' She pushed my hand off and I couldn't see it no more. She looked at me and pointed at the door. I grabbed Laxus and dragged him out and ran to Gajeel.

"Gajeel have you seen a white animal by her by any chance" I said as I open the door.

"What are you talking about." He said.

"Shit lets go! I don't know what the fuck that was but it's attacking Lucy" I ran upstairs and open the door. Lucy was standing up putting make up on her face.

"See nothing is wrong" Gajeel said and sat down on the bed. "Forget breakfast I'll buy you something later Lucy"

"Okay" she said and looked at us. I slowly walked to Gajeel.

"You saw that right. She has a pretty dark blue in her eyes."

"I know but look at the mirror" I moved my head to look at the mirror she was in front of and there stood a girl with white hair and dark blue eyes. She was doing the same thing Lucy was doing.

"Who's that?!" I said.

"That's…"

**Review~ ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

***Natsu's point of view***

"That's… no it can't be… she isn't real" Gajeel said; I have never seen Gajeel so afraid in my life.

"Her name is Nightmare…From what I've heard, she takes form as an animal and appears everywhere you look until it takes control over you." Laxus said from the other side of the room. "Apparently Lucy has something big going on that got Nightmare interested because she doesn't appear in just anyone's life." In that moment Lucy walked towards us. "Its better if we don't talk of her in front of Lucy"

"Ehhh? Why can't I know" Lucy smiled at us as she finished her words.

***Joshua's point of view***

Mom have been busy these days so she passed on teaching us. Its been a day after my birthday and it feels like more. This day has been way too long for my liking.

"Namishka! Wanna train?" I asked my sister.

"Ummm but we don't really know how to use magic I mean didn't dad, Rouge, teach you a little of what he know before he left?" She asked me.

"Yea he did and so did dad, Sting, but just a little so I kinda know both until I decide which one I should pick but I mean I can't do everything I just know what to say and the pose but nothing comes out…" I felt disappointed when I said that and so I looked down.

"It's weird, but I guess physical will do no?" She smiled and I nodded. She turned around and said, "I'll get Erza"

Minutes later she came with Erza. "Okay Nami, Joshua, take your stand" with that Nami got in the opposite side of me. "Fight!" Nami ran to me and launched a punch at me but I dodge it but she quickly elbow me and I fell to the floor. I stood up and went to her and tried to punch her stomach but she move back just in time. We kept going at it for a while hitting each other everywhere. I was mentally prepared for the beating I would get when I got home but it's worth it. After a while Erza separated us and took her to one of the showers that where in the gym building.

I stretch and I felt everything ached. I let out a loud gasp of pain as I tried to hold back my gasps. In that moment Mazie appeared out of no where. I tried calling her out but she didn't hear me. As I got closer to her, I noticed her hair was changing color again and I grabbed my phone and called uncle.

***Natsu's point of view***

Gajeel's phone rang.

"Uncle? It's me Joshua. There is…something wrong with my sister… Her hair keeps getting white and her eyes get a darker blue. It's freaking me out, listen to her- hihihihi- Mazie?-huh? Where's Mimi? I was just talking to him…I'm so confused-you okay? And who is this Mimi?-hahahahahahahaha you're so funny Joshua did you know that? Hahahahahahaha- Mazie? Y-Your hair is turning white!-Hahahahaha you don't know who Mimi is? Ahahahaha ….…-oh shit!- He is…**_ME!_**" The other side of the line got cut off… the last words were stuck in my head… that voice wasn't Mazie's. Gajeel looked at me and as we turned to looked at Laxus he already jumped out the window and was in the car.

"Joshua is in danger" he said and then he drove off.

***Laxus' point of view***

"Joshua?" I said as I open the doors in the guild.

"He probably on the back yard with his sisters" one of the guild member said. I ran to the back of the guild and there was no trace of them.

**Review~**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Merry Christmas! :) It's a little late but hope you guys had a great Christmas._**

***Lucy's point of view***

I saw Laxus jump out the window and get in his car. My mouth got forced to open and said "oh well so what now?" I looked at myself again. That's me but I feel weird… I then looked down to my hands and they were pale. 'The fuck' I thought.

"Wait Lucy since when could you talk?!" Gajeel said.

"Shit!" The words were forced out of my mouth and with that I saw my body jump out the window and ran away. Gajeel went after my body but Natsu stayed here.

"Nightmare huh? It don't feel right calling you that" Natsu said but I punched the mirror so he would look at me. His attention went back to my face. "You're trapped? Hmmm wait?! Lucy?!" I nodded and then I saw a shadow behind Natsu it was me. My body then ran to me and punched the mirror. I couldn't see anything it was all black. I tried to scream but my voice was failing on me. Then out of no where I saw a light and I walked to it. I saw myself there smiling.

"Hello, this is what you get for trying to talk" my body said. "Remember this place?" I looked around and it was a forest. I gasped and she smile. "Lets go see my babe" she said and some how i got out of the mirror and she turned into that fluffy animal. "You can talk here you know" she said.

"First, what the fuck are you I've been wondering since I first saw you no joke" I said with a straight face. She anime fainted and got back up.

"Really? You're confusing me with my babe but I'm a… what do you think I am?" She said.

"I don't know a dog, a cat" I said.

"Interesting…" she then turn into my body again and grabbed my hair which was still white and dragged me to a little house. Before we went in we heard a voice from the other side of the door.

"Mimi but whyyy?" Said the voice. It sounded so familiar just like Mazie's but there is no way she was gonna be here. She opened the door and there I saw Mazie with a black furry animal. "Mom?" She said.

"Mazie what are you doing here?!" I said.

"Mimi you said she wasn't gonna get involved" my daughter said.

"I did I don't know why she brought her here for" a manly voice came from the furry creature. I then turn to Nightmare.

"No the one I saw was the same color as you same eyes same everything he (i pointed to the black furry creature) actually was the one that saved me a few time…" I said to Nightmare.

"First of all who said I was Nightmare" I looked at her in shocked. "Nightmare is my cousin… I'm the one that saved you from her by punching the mirror. You can't tell them nothing or Nightmare will come after you again and I wont be able to help you."

"So who do I look like right now?"

"Your image is like Nightmare but I switch with her and now she looks like me. A war is gonna go on between Nightmare and us and so she involved you in it. You are now in our side and-"

"My question is, why is my daughter here and why is Joshua in the floor?!" I ran to my son and embrace him.

"Your daughter been involved with us since she was born. She is the curse of been involved with Nightmare and so she took our side but Nightmare don't know that and well your son… he involved himself by following Mazie" the so called 'Mimi' said.

"Okay so first what is you guys name?" I asked.

"Mom he is Mimi and she is Daisy" my daughter said.

"Well that's how she calls us… You can call us that if you want but my real name is Daydream and his real name is… the fuck was that?!" The girl that looked like me which is now called Daydream said as we heard a big noise coming from outside. Daydream ran outside and she was blown back in. She didn't looked like me no more and when I looked at my hands again I didn't look like the so called Nightmare. I turned back to myself and I guess that is Daydream true appearance. Then a female with long white hair came walking inside.

"Nightmare" I heard my daughter said. Nightmare turned around and looked at her.

"Maze…" she said.

"It's Mazie, E, not Maze. Learn her name already." I said as I got annoyed by her not saying my daughter's name right.

"What?! You're telling me I said my own daughter's name wrong?! Ahahahahaha" Nightmare said and a black aurora was around her.

"Shit mom why you had to say that." Mazie got in front of me. "Shadow Dragon Slayer Roar" I stood there with my mouth open.

"What the fuck" I whispered. "Since when did she learn Rogue's magic?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy New Year's Mina ❤️ Well I hope you guys have a great New Years :)**

***Lucy's point of view***

When Mazie's roar hit Nightmare a huge explosion occurred. Smoke was everywhere and I couldn't see nothing. "Maziee… Joshuaa…" I said as I walked around. Then a pair of hands grabbed me from behind. I gasped and I tried to break free.

"Chill out Babe" a voice said from behind me.

'Babe?' I thought as I turned around and there I saw Rogue. "Oh my god you scared me!" I said as I hugged him. "And babe? Since when did you call me that?" I said.

"I don't know, I just thought it was right to say it in this moment" he half smile and looked down. "What are you doing here?" He got serious as he said that. I looked around, I wasn't in the little house no more, ugh I'm lost again .-.

"Well… They brought me here" I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Mission…" he said.

"Ohhhhhhhhh I forgot… I haven't seen you in such a long time that I kinda forgot." I said kind of ashamed. "Where's Sting?"

"I lost him a week ago" he said.

"Oh… so what was the mission about anyways?"

"We had to prevent the capturing of a baby wolf" Rogue said.

I hold back my laughter, 'is he really serious right now?' I though as I looked at him, his face was serious, he really meant what he said. "oh" I said and then I looked away from him. "so what's the name of the wolf if I may ask" I said and he half smile.

"Nightmare" he said. My eyes widened as I heard the words coming from his mouth.

"What!? Nightmare? Why are you protecting her? " I yelled.

"Lucy calm down. It's just a wolf with that name. Anyways why did you get all worked up cuz I said the name Nightmare?" He asked.

"Nothing, now umm lets go look for Sting" I said.

"Okay"

***half an hour later***

"Nee Rogue." I said.

"Yes babe?" He said.

"Cut the crap, you ain't Rogue" I hissed. "Who are you?"

"Hehe damm so only half an hour. New record I guess." The man smiled, his hair grew a little, his eye color change to blue, and his whole outfit change. "We haven't really talked. I'm Daydream's boyfriend, Seikatsu, which means Life in Japanese well anyways you can call me Mimi since your daughter calls me that." I smiled at Seikatsu.

"Okay" I said.

"Watch out!" He got in front of me and then a ball of fire came out of nowhere. Huh wait this fire is somewhat familiar, it can't be…

**Review~**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is long :) and soo I'm introducing some characters. Umm sorry if its too fast but yea umm enjoy.**

* * *

***Laxus point of view***

I walked inside the guild. "Cana!" I screamed. A few seconds later she ran from where she was standing at.

"Yes?" She said.

"Where is Skyler? I need him right now. It's urgent" I said in between teeth trying not to raise my voice at her.

"What you need him for?" She ask.

"Can't I talk to my own son without to explain it to you?" I hissed.

"He's in the second floor, probably flirting with Namishka" she said as she turned around and walked away.

I speed-walked up the stairs to the second floor and saw a blonde male in the distance. "Skyler!" I screamed. The blonde turned around and looked at me.

"What dad? Can't you see I'm bussy" he said as I walked to him.

I raised my eyebrow as I saw Namishka there all red. "Stop molesting her already. Anyways both of you go to my car now." I raised my voice a little as I said that.

"Okay" they both said and walked off.

I looked around the guild from the second floor. I spotted Gray and as I was going to go to him, my phone rang. "Hello?" I said.

"Laxus its me Natsu. Gajeel said to bring his kid and oh bring my daughter, Gray, his kid, your kids and if you see Namishka somewhere there bring her too" As he finish I hanged up on him and ran down the stairs.

"Gray do me a favor" I said and he turned around. "Go get your son and go to Gajeel's house." He didn't question my order and he left dragging his blue haired son. "Kirin!" I screamed from where I was standing. She ran inside the guild like it was a matter of life or death.

"Yes father?" She said.

"Where is Karine?" I asked the brunette in a sweet voice.

"Umm we were just talking to my brother so…" she said.

"Okay lets go" I said. I walked to my car and got in. Skyler sat on the passenger seat, Alexander in the left of the back seat, Karine in the middle, Kirin in the right and Namishka had no choice but to sit on Alexander's lap.

"I'll get you for this!" I heard her hissed.

"Its okay Nami, you guys should just get along" I said.

***minutes later***

We got to Gajeel's house and Namishka ran out of the car and started cleaning herself. "Eww I got iron dust in my clothes" she said.

"Shut up! Its not like I wanted you sitting in my lap anyways" he hissed back.

"Both of you guys inside NOW!" I screamed. Everyone walked inside. We then went to Gajeel's room.

"I guess you did a good job getting them to be nice to each other" said Gajeel.

"Don't mention it got me stressed out for a moment" I said and he laughed.

"Okay, Gray come in this side with us." Gajeel paused for a moment "Now I want all of you to line up as I say" Gajeel said. "Namishka" Nami walked where she was commanded to."Amaya" a blue headed boy with spiky hair and brown eyes moved forward and sat on the bed beside Namishka. "Skyler" a blonde headed boy with brown eyes sat beside Amaya."Kirin" a girl with long brown curly hair with light brown eyes sat besides Skyler. "Karine" a pink headed girl with blue eyes, walked to them and sat beside Kirin. "and Alexander" the tall black headed young man went and sat besides Karine.

"This is the catch" I said. "Lucy has been captured, so has Joshua and Mazie" They gasped and started to panic. "Okay obviously all of us except Amaya and Gray can still smell them. We will follow the scent until it gets to the point where we are close and we will split up… Now now, I will make the group and don't you think you guys can be with your 'babies' because we are splitting up the couples or the 'soon to be' ones. This will be the teams… The twins and me. Amaya, Karine and Natsu. Namishka, Alexander and Gajeel. Gray will stay here and call us if anything is up. Oh and the exceeds will go with us too so obviously Happy will go with team Amaya, Karine and Natsu. Lilly and Froch will go with team Namishka, Alexander and Gajeel. Lector will go with my team. Now all of you guys in the car." I said and the all walked out of the house.

Gajeel got in his car, which he shared with Alexander since he teach him how to drive, and drove into East Forest. A few minutes later we arrived and decided to go to sleep and in the morning search for the beloved Celestial Mage.

* * *

***Side Story (a little of info of the New Generation)*  
*3rd person point of view***

As the crew got to East Forest they assigned each person to look for wood, water, and help prepare for the night. Gajeel, Natsu, Laxus and the exceeds stayed and start unpacking things for the night, but little they know what was happening in the forest with they young teens.

***Kirin's point of view***

We walked to the near by river to get some water, "Karine, go get some water. Skyler cut down some trees, Kirin help your brother. Amaya, help Karine get some water. Okay everyone go." Gajeel said.

Me and my brother went to some trees and he started kicking them and punching them. "You want me to do some?" I ask.

"No just stay there" he said. It was quiet and you only heard his punching. "I wonder what Namishka is doing" he said.

"Brother no offense but damm okay you guys like each other, why don't you guys date" I said starting an argument.

"It more fun this way." He said.

"But wouldn't it be more fun if you could call her your's" I asked.

"What was that?" He left without saying good bye and I just stud up and started cutting some trees.

***Alexander's point of view***

"Yo Iron freak, you forgot me" said the annoying blonde.

"Oh I'm sorry my lady, would you like some tea to accompany your loneliness." I said sarcastically.

"Uhh you a force! Can't we be friends for once" she raised her voice at me.

"Friends?! Look dear I'll have to be stuck with you annnd my dad tomorrow while we look for aunt Lucy." I said back.

"I'm tired of this bull shit. You know what go do what ever you want don't get me in your business" her voice cracked and she looked down.

"Namishka… I… I didn't mean to get you like this I…" I stop my words and got away from her as I heard a noise.

"Namishka?" Skyler walked from the direction he left. "What's wrong why are you sad?" She stayed quiet and Skyler turn to me. "What you do?!" He said.

"I haven't done anything out of the normal I guess she got offended of what I may have said I don't know" I said walking away a bit.

"How many times have I told you not to mess with her like that" he said as I saw lightning starting to form around him. "You know how sensitive she is…" he walked close to me and stop in front of my face.

"It's not my fault she's the only one that don't know how to use magic" I said. 'Shit! ugh now I did it.' I step back as Skyler launched a punch at me. "Bro stop I'm sorry" I said but he didn't listen. In the other hand, he got both his hands together and put them in front of his mouth.

"Lightning Dragon Slayer-" he started.

"Ugh fine! Iron Dragon Slayer-"

"Roar!" We both said at the same time as the element came out from our mouth and crash into each other.

"Stop! I ain't gonna get grounded again so I'm sorry daing." Skyler took Namishka away and now I feel disappointed in myself.

***meanwhile, Karine's point of view***

"Ugh, fucking Alexander! Paring me with this freak." I mumbled.

"Hey fire eater get you ass over here" Amaya said.

"You don't need myyy help since you already got this. Knowing water magic and ice magic is more than enough for grabbing some water." I said.

"So? I'm trying to be friendly here." He said. Then water got around me and some how dragged me to him. "Sit" he said as he forced me to sit. "Good girl!"

"Bitch I ain't no dog!" Fire came out of my mouth while I said that.

"Chill, I was just kidding" he then pause. "We don't get along that well with the dilemma of been the opposite in everything plus been from fathers that hate each other, we grew to hate each other too." He said. "Plus when your guy is here I got to really try to talk to you I mean for god's sake we grew up together. Our moms were close. Why can't we talk normal?"

"Shut up" I stood up and walked away. I headed back to where we split up and saw an argument. It was Skyler… Namishka and… Alexander? I waited there and when they left I walked to Alexander. "You okay?" I said.

"I just cross the line a lot with her and it bugs me like damm I wanna get along with her cuz I'll soon date her sister but I guess we don't get along and thats it" he said.

"Baka you get too serious." I said while hitting him in the head.

"Oh yeah look at you miss concern." He said.

"Blah" I sticked out my tongue and he stud up. "Shit!" I turned around and made a run for it and he followed.

"Imma get you!" He said. I then kinda of tripped and he ran faster to grab me and we rolled down a little hill. I was on the floor and he was on top of me he had my arms in top of my head and he looked at me straight in the eyes. "I got you" he said and he got off of me. My heart was running fast and my breathing was hard.

"The fuck is wrong with you! You scared me!" I yelled.

"You looked for it" he said and we walked back to where our parents where at. We were the first ones there. I looked at Alexander and he looked at me.

"Shit we left them alone!" We both ran but got caught by our parents.

"Where is Namishka and Kirin" Gajeel asked Alexander.

"Ummm we kinda umm" he got quiet as he couldn't find words.

"I'll get you for this" said Laxus. "But I can't garantee Namishka will still be a Virgin if we don't get to them fast. Skyler is one hell of a inpatient guy especially when he pissed off."

"Oops" me and Alexander said together.

"Umm Skyler is mad pretty mad it was my fault actually" Alexander said.

"Fucking shit! Okay Natsu! Take Karine with you and the exceeds. Alexander and Gajeel lets go." With that said we all split up and went our ways.

***Namishka's point of view***

"Why are you so mad?" I asked my beloved Lightning Dragon Slayer.

"I don't like it when he does that! I'm his friend and all that I don't hate him but…" he paused and he walked to me while saying "what's mine is mine, and I will fight for it if I need to" he then pressed me to a tree and started kissing me. I melted into the kiss put then I felt Skyler's hand go up my thighs.

"Sky… what you doing?" I said.

"Shhh you will like it babe don't worry" I then felt his hand touch my private part.

"Sky stop! Got your had off of there" I raised my voice. He then put my hands in top of my head and looked at me. His eyes were full of lust.

"You are mine. I will claim you even if I have to- shit!" He turn around and got in front of me. "We got company. You better not move" he said. Then I saw uncle Gajeel with uncle Laxus and Alexander. "What are you doing here?" Skyler said.

"Skyler get away from her" said Laxus. "You are not going to force the season to start. You will regret it."

"Dad?" Said Alexander.

"What is it" said Gajeel.

"Why do I feel… attracted to Na-" Alexander started but couldn't finish his sentence.

"You dumb fuck! See what you did oh god! Gajeel go" said Laxus. Gajeel then makes giant pillars around Skyler.

"Thats all?" Gajeel asked.

"Yes now umm Alexander take Namishka to the little camp we got this okay oh and Namishka make sure you scream if Alexander does something okay." I nodded and Alexander walked behind me.

* * *

**A/N - The New Generation (in order from oldest to youngest) w/ info  
This will be updated.**

**Joshua (Lucy's)  
Age- **_(14) Oldest from the Triplets_  
**Magic-**_ Unknown_  
**Season-**_ Unactivated_

**Namishka (Lucy's)  
Age- **_(14) 2nd Oldest_  
**Magic- **_None yet_  
**Season- **_Activated_

**Mazie (Lucy's)  
Age- **_(14) Youngest from the Triplets_  
**Magic- **_Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic_  
**Season- **_Unactivated_

**Skyler (Laxus & Cana's)  
Age- **_(13 1/2) Older Twin_  
**Magic- **_Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic_  
**Season- **_Activated_

**Kirin (Laxus & Cana's)  
Age- **_(13 1/2) Younger Twin_  
**Magic- **_Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic_  
**Season- **_Unactivated_

**Amaya (Gray & Juvia's)  
Age- **_(13 1/2) Only Child_  
**Magic-**_ Water and Ice Magic_  
**Season-**_ None (but could have)_

**Alexander (Gajeel's)  
Age- **_(13) Only Child_  
**Magic-**_ Iron Dragon Slayer Magic_  
**Season- **_Activated_

**Karine (Natsu & Lisanna's)  
Age- **_(13) Only Child_  
**Magic- **_Fire Dragon Slayer Magic_  
**Season- **_Unactivated_

* * *

_Soo in the Side Story I kind of explained the relationship between the teens and yea._

_**Review**_


	9. Chapter 9

***Natsu's point of view***

The sun came out and Gajeel forced us to wake up. I yawned as I got up and grab my things to take a 'shower' on the river's water fall. The girls apparently got woken earlier than us so the guys wouldn't look at them, not like if we would let them.

About an hour and a half later everyone was dressed and ready to go for the search. We split up in our groups, team Gajeel went North, team Laxus went South and our team went East.

"Happy" my daughter, Karine, said. Happy then flew to her and she grabbed him and carry him much like how you carry a new born baby.

"Don't carry him like that" Amaya said. Karine gave him a glare and Amaya shut up. We kept walking for a while and then we heard someone yelling. I looked at Karine and she already ran to where the voices where coming from and did an attack.

***Lucy's point of view***

"Lucy watch out!" Seikatsu got in front of me and then a ball of fire came out of no where. Wait this fire is some what familiar it can't be…

"Karine! Next time check who it is" I heard a familiar voice said behind some bushes.

"Natsu?" I said. The voice got quiet and I saw a man stand up with pink hair.

"Lucy?!" Natsu ran to me but Seikatsu got in front of me.

"Back away from her now!" He said.

"Mimi stop he's a friend" I said and he looked at me.

"Lucy..." He moved and then we heard a loud scream. "Mazie! Oh no!" And with that he left.

"Natsu lets go" I grabbed his hand and pulled him but he stayed.

"Who's he?" He said with a straight face.

"He is Seikatsu… now lets go" I said.

"Don't talk to him no more. I have a bad feeling… he isn't human" he said as I rolled my eyes.

"He's well he's not actually a spirt ummm he…" I paused for a moment.

"He's like Nightmare" Natsu said.

"Yes! Wait no ummm he isn't bad he is good…"

"Nightmare is a living been that appears in people's life to take over them" he said and I stud there quiet.

"He isn't like Nightmare." I said and then we saw lightning in the sky, we quickly ran to where it came from.

***Joshua's point of view***

I blinked a few times adjusting my view. Someone was in front of me... I try to make out the image and there I saw a pale girl with white short hair, she turn to look at me and it was Daydream. "Don't get near him" she said. I looked to who she was saying this to and it was Laxus, Kirin, Skyler and Lector. I tried to move but somehow I couldn't. Then Laxus attacked her with lightning but she just stud there without a bruise or a scratch.

"What the?" Laxus said.

"You messing with the wrong wolf, silly dragon" Daydream said, her eyes turn blood-like red and her hair black. "Us wolfs slayer already surpass all types of slayer magic." His eyes widen.

"You bluffing" he laugh casually.

"No hun, I'm not." Daydream laughed, and Laxus got more pissed.

"Lightning Dragon Slayer Roar" he launched his attack and Daydream smile.

"…" the attack was about to hit and then she said, "Heart Attack." Then roar when up to the sky and instead of the yellow color it is it turned white somehow it disappear but as I looked back at Laxus white lightning surrounded him.

"What the…?" Was his last words before the lightning struct him and he fell on the floor.

"Oh shit dad!" Kirin said as she ran to him. I stud up and put ma hand on Daydream's shoulder. She turn around and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Daydream!" I heard a familiar voice scream. I turned and I saw mom.

"Mom?!" I said as I stud there in shock. She then pass by me and went to Daydream.

"Take it out now!" Mom raised her voice at Daydream. I looked at where Laxus was and he was there smoke coming out of his body as Kirin had him in her hands.

"Ugh" she growled at mom and then the smoke stop coming out of Laxus and he stud up. I then looked back to Daydream and she turn into a white baby wolf and got in my mother's arms. I then went to my mom and hugged her.

"Oh my baby I'm sorry I had to do this first or she would kill Laxus." Mother said.

"Lucy how you knew about…?" Daydream ask.

***flash back/ Lucy telling Daydream***

"You know the wolfs I'll take care of can turn into human." Rogue (Seikatsu transformed) said.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yes… their attack can seriously kill someone physically and spiritually. But on the good side they can take their attack off of someone. So lets say I was one and I attack you right? Well after my attack is inside your body I can take it out and it would disappear and the magic power will go back to me so it would seem I didn't even attack." He said.

"Wow thats some amazing magic" I said.

***end of flash back/ Lucy's point of view***

"And well yeah" I said.

"Ughhh I'll kill Seikatsu later" Daydream said.

"Soo umm who exactly is her?" Asked Laxus.

"I know you know Nightmare, so I'll make it easier. I'm Nightmare's cousin, lets say I'm the complete opposite of her except of the appearance and some of our powers." Daydream said. Laxus looked at her in disgust.

"And you trust her Lucy?"

"Lucy… lets go now!" Daydream said as she got out of my hands.

"Ehh why?" I asked her.

"Mazie… Seikatsu… Nightmare…" she said as she had a worried look. "I smell blood" that's all she needed for me to panic.

"Lets go" I said and Daydream smiled. She then turned into some kind of dust.

"Sorry" she said and I inhaled her. Everything went blank for a few seconds. "Wake up" I heard Daydream said. I open my eyes and I was standing besides a cliff. "I'm still inside you the others are probably following, anyways lets go." I felt my feet go back a few steps.

"Wait we aren't jumping right?" I screamed.

"I'm afraid so" she said and I ran forward and jumped the 50 ft cliff. I close my eyes as I felt myself land. Then the dust that was inside my body got out. "Hehe sorry" Daydream said.

"Day…" I was cut off by a scream.

"No time I smell a lot of blood" she said.

**Review…**


End file.
